Mismatched?
by SeasonFlowers
Summary: Sunako and Takenaga are engaged? Here comes Kyohei. ;)
1. Chance Encounter

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

\--*--

Sunako woke up and got ready for the first day in college. She braided her hair and wore her glasses. Then, she cooked their breakfast.

"Good morning Sunako! What's for breakfast?", Takenaga who entered the house asked her.

"Rice, miso soup," Sunako said smiling. She noticed Takenaga was already wearing his school uniform.

"Are you going to the school with me?" Takenaga asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't. You know that your fan group are going to go after me again right?"

"Then just beat them up like last time. Hahaha"

"That's so funny. By the way I have a new scary dvd. Would you like to watch it with me after school?"

"Sure."

With that they go to school.

Sunako and Takenaga are living near from each other. There houses are just across from each other.

Sunako arrived first and noticed a group of females students. She doesn't like crowded places and instead of going to the flock, she just went straight ahead to her first subject and waited for the teacher. While waiting for the time, she checked her phone for a message from Takenaga but felt disappointed when there's none. _Maybe he is busy right now, trying to shove away the girls that come to him._ Then suddenly her thoughts were interupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me? Are you listening?" a male voice came from behind her asked. She slowly turned around and saw a radiant creature whose hair is blonde and has an attractive face.

"S-sorry. What was that again?" she felt a bit irritated with the tone of voice the guy was using. The guy was standing in front of her while the other girls were glaring at her.

"Is this Food and Nutrition class?" the guy without blinking just staring at her asked.

She just nodded her head in response to the guy's question, instead of saying a word. Then she looked away.

 _Interesting! Playing hard to get. Huh?_ The guy thought and sat on an empty chair next to her.

"What's your name?" the guy asked and smiled at her revealing his pearly white teeth.

"S-sunako." She said while scanning her book.

"I'm Kyohei. Nice to meet you Sunako."

 _What's so nice in meeting you?_ Sunako thought.

After a while, girls started to talk to Kyohei and it got pretty noisy near them. Thankfully their professor arrived just a few minutes later.

After the class, Sunako was about to go outside carrying her bag when a strong hand grabbed her arm and prevented her from taking any further steps outside.

She turned around and saw Kyohei smiling at her.

"Where are you going?" Kyohei asked.

"To eat lunch, of course." Then she kicked the guy and walked fast away from him.

 _What's with him? He is making me irritated. Probably Takenaga is already at our meeting place waiting for me._

Upon arriving in their meeting place, under the tree away from all the prying eyes. Sunako's heart sank as there was no Takenaga around. She waited for about 30 minutes and he finally showed up.

"Did you wait long?" Takenaga asked while catching his breath.

"No, I just arrived. Let's eat?"

"It's alright. I have already eaten. I'll just watch you eat."

"Alright. I guess, we only have 30 minutes before our respective classes starts... gonna eat fast. hahaha" Sunako tried her hardest to act cheerful but her eyes couldn't hide away her emotion. Then, she felt a sudden hug.

"I'm sorry. Something unexpected came up."

"It's alright. I understand. But we gotta watch the dvd together or I won't forgive you. hahaha" Sunako said smiling.

"I promise." Takenaga said while looking at her eyes.

"I'm done eating. Let's go, we only have 15 minutes left."

Takenaga looked at her lunch box and he saw that she just ate barely half of it. A sudden pang hit him. _I'm sorry Sunako._

"Geez! What a cheezy scene." Kyohei said while watching from the second floor of the school building. _Who's that guy? Her boyfriend? Probably the reason why she won't look at me._ Then he walked away and went inside the classroom.

Sunako started looking for the location of her second class when she remembered the block sectioning set up of their school. Probably she would meet him again and she didn't like the idea.

Her eyes widened when she saw a familiar person sitting near the window talking to some girls. She looked for any available seat and luckily she found one, just infront of her near the door. Without paying any attention, she sat and looked at her phone. She smiled as she saw the name of the sender of the message she just received. She was about to open the message when a familiar voice came from behind her.

"We meet again Sunako. Who's that?" Kyohei asked.

"None of your business. Get lost. Why are you sitting behind me. Please go back to your seat."

"It's the first day of class. I can sit wherever I want."

"Help yourself." Sunako's cold reply.

"By the way, I saw you with a handsome guy a while ago under a tree eating your lunch." Kyohei whispered to her. Hoping to get her attention. "Is he your boyfriend?" Just then, Kyohei noticed a silver ring in her ring finger.

"None of your business." Sunako said coldly and checked her phone for Takenaga's message.

 _Sunako, but we have a change of plans_.

\--*--

I'm sorry if some of the characters are acting out of their character. :'

...reviews are welcome :)


	2. Shrimp Tempura

\--*--

Sunako started looking for the location of her second class when she remembered the block sectioning set up of their school. Probably she would meet him again and she didn't like the idea.

Her eyes widened when she saw a familiar person sitting near the window talking to some girls. She looked for any available seat and luckily she found one, just infront of her near the door. Without paying any attention, she sat and looked at her phone. She smiled as she saw the name of the sender of the message she just received. She was about to open the message when a familiar voice came from behind her.

"We meet again Sunako. Who's that?" Kyohei asked.

"None of your business. Get lost. Why are you sitting behind me. Please go back to your seat."

"It's the first day of class. I can sit wherever I want."

"Help yourself." Sunako's cold reply.

"By the way, I saw you with a handsome guy a while ago under a tree eating your lunch." Kyohei whispered to her. Hoping to get her attention. "Is he your boyfriend?" Just then, Kyohei noticed a silver ring in her ring finger.

"None of your business." Sunako said coldly and checked her phone for Takenaga's message.

Sunako, but we have a change of plans.

\--*--

 _Sunako, changed of plans. I'm sorry I won't probably be home this afternoon because something important came up, I'll just explain it to you in person. I'm sorry, I can't keep my promise to watch the scary movie with you. I'll just watch it with you next time. I'm really sorry._ – Takenaga

After reading the message, Sunako's heart sank, she tried to prevent the tears that might fall from her eyes. She sent a reply to Takenaga, telling him it's ok and told him to take care. She felt betrayed but what could she do, it's out of her control. Just then, she felt a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Sunako, what's this?" Kyohei asked while pointing at her ring finger.

"I don't have to answer every question you ask." Sunako pulled her wrist and punched Kyohei on the face. _Annoying creature of the light._ Their girl classmates glared at her, ready for battle.

"That hurts! What's the problem with you?" Kyohei rubbed his jaw.

"Please mind your own business creature of the light." After saying that, their professor arrived and started the lesson.

Sunako planned to go home directly but she realized that he won't probably be home, that's why she decided to go to the market to buy some ingredients for dinner. She first stopped by the seafood vendor and bought some shrimp. That's when Kyohei suddenly appeared out of no where and smiled at her.

"Wow! Shrimp! Shrimp tempura is my favorite!" Kyohei said while laughing.

"What are you doing here?" Sunako asked with a sour face.

"My feet just took me here. Are you going to cook shrimp tempura for dinner?"

"None of your business."

Girls are starting to go near them.

"Miss, what a handsome boyfriend you have there." The seafood vendor commented. Sunako wanted to dismissed it but Kyohei suddenly grabbed her hand and dragged her out from the crowd as the girls surrounded them.

"What's wrong with you? If you want to get out from the crowd then don't include me. I still have a lot of ingredients to buy." Sunako said angrily.

"The seafood vendor said that I'm your boyfriend, right? So, it's alright to drag my girlfriend out from there." Kyohei smirked.

"You're not my boyfriend. Get lost!" Sunako shouted and was about to go back to buy the rest of the ingredients when the question of Kyohei stopped her from taking any steps.

"Do you already have a boyfriend?"

"None of your business." Sunako said and walked away.

She stopped when she noticed that Kyohei was still following her. "What do you want? Are you going to buy some food?"

"Nope, I'm just following you. Are you going to cook shrimp tempura?"

"Please don't follow me." She ran fast and tried to lose Kyohei but to no avail.

"You ran pretty fast...but no matter how hard you try, you can't win against me."

"Why are you following me?" Sunako said ready to punch him.

"Because of shrimp tempura!"

"What does it take for you to not follow me?"

"Shrimp tempura."

"Why don't you buy it somewhere. I'm sure you can afford it."

"I love homemade shrimp tempura."

"Make your own."

"I don't know how."

"Alright. If I teach you how to cook shrimp tempura, promise me that you will not bother me again. Okay?"

"Fine. So, where are you going to teach me how to cook? At your place?"

"No."

"Then, at my place. Come on." Sunako wanted to protest but she can't let Kyohei knows where she lives and besides she's certain that they won't be alone in his house because his family will be there.

After buying the remaining ingredients to make shrimp tempura, they walked for about 10 minutes and finally stopped near a hotel. Sunako immediately kicked Kyohei.

"Ouch! What's that for?"

"Why did you bring me here?" Sunako glared at Kyohei.

"Because it's my place. You have a problem with that?"

"I'm not going to do it with you!"

"What do you mean." Kyohei suddenly realized what she meant. "My house is next to the hotel. What do you mean with not doing it?" Kyouhei raised his keft eyebrow and waited for Sunako's response.

Then, Sunako just realized that there's indeed a house next to the hotel. She felt embarrassed and decided not to let it show no matter what. "Nothing. Let's go inside."

Sunako expected a grander house surrounded with lights and with red carpet to walk on. When they entered the gate, Sunako saw a simple house, no lights, no red carpet to walk on.

"Is it alright with your parents if I come here?"

"I'm living alone. This is my house." Kyohei bluntly said.

"A—alone?" _Being alone with this creature is the last thing on my mind. But in order for me to have my peaceful life back. I must endure this._

"Yes. Shall we come inside?" Kyohei asked her and walked inside the house.

Upon entering the house, Sunako noticed that there's nothing much in it. Just a sofa infront of the TV and when they went to the kitchen, there's only two bowls, four plates and 4 cups in the cup board. There's also a pan and stove. She started to take the ingredients out from her shopping bag and prepared the utensils to be used. She looked around the fridge to check if there were some ingredients that she could use for the sauce but the fridge is empty, a small bottle of water can only be seen inside.

They started to make the shrimp tempura, she told Kyohei to pull off the head and the outer shell of the shrimp. At first, Kyohei almost broke the shrimp into pieces but after Sunako showed him how to properly remove the head and the outer shell of the shrimp, he finally managed to almost perfectly do it.

"Okay. With a skewer, devein the back of the shrimp. Like this." Sunako inserted the tip of the skewer sideways down from the head of the shrimp and then she pulled the tip of the skewer towards her to pull off the vein.

"That's complicated, but in the name of fried shrimp. I will do it." Kyohei started to insert the skewer but the tip accidently pricked his finger and it bled. Kyohei started to panick but Sunako just stood and admired it. "You are creeping me out!" Kyohei looked at Sunako in disbelief and wiped his wound with a tissue. "Okay. I'm done. What's the next step?"

"Then make a couple of slits underside the shrimp. After, hold the shrimp and bend it backwards to get its desired shape." Sunako helped Kyohei in doing it.

Aterwards, Sunako showed Kyohei how to remove the excess water in the tail of the shrimp by gently cutting its tip, then she took off the shell in the middle tail. They put it aside to make the batter.

Sunako mixed the egg mixture with the flour and dusted corn starch on top of the the shrimps. She then coated it with the batter and told Kyohei to fry it. Kyohei almost burned the first batch but with the help of Sunako they somehow managed to save it and fried the rest perfectly.

"Wow! The shrimp tempura is now ready." Kyohei exclaimed while looking at it in the wired rack.

"Are you going to eat here?" Kyohei picked a shrimp tempura and slowly ate it. "Shrimp tempura is best paired with warm tempura sauce. I wish there could be tempura sauce, for me to dip it."

"No. I should be going home now. Remember what you promised. As for the sauce, I'll just leave you a note on how to make it, since you don't have the necessary ingredients."

"Okay. Thanks by the way. More shrimp tempura for me. hahaha" Kyouhei said.

After writing the ingredients and the directions on how to make the tempura sauce in a clean sheet of paper, Sunako bid Kyohei farewell and was ready to go home.

"W-wait. I'll send you home." Kyohei said while still holding a piece of shrimp tempura in his hand.

"No, thanks. It's okay. It is still early. Goodbye."

Sunako made sure that Kyohei was not following her and went straight home. It was almost six in the evening when she arrived in front of her house and Sunako's heart skipped a beat when she noticed that the lights of the house across the road were on. She took a deep breath and slowly walked towards it.

\--*--

I'm sorry if some of the characters are acting out of their character. :'

...reviews are welcome :)


	3. Questions behind the Shadows

Wow! The shrimp tempura is now ready." Kyohei exclaimed while looking at it in the wired rack.

"Are you going to eat here?" Kyohei picked a shrimp tempura and slowly ate it. "Shrimp tempura is best paired with warm tempura sauce. I wish there could be tempura sauce, for me to dip it."

"No. I should be going home now. Remember what you promised. As for the sauce, I'll just leave you a note on how to make it, since you don't have the necessary ingredients."

"Okay. Thanks by the way. More shrimp tempura for me. hahaha" Kyouhei said.

After writing the ingredients and the directions on how to make the tempura sauce in a clean sheet of paper, Sunako bid Kyohei goodbye and was ready to go home.

"W-wait. I'll send you home." Kyohei said while still holding a piece of shrimp tempura in his hand.

"No, thanks. It's okay. It is still early. Goodbye."

Sunako made sure that Kyohei was not following her and went straight home. It was almost six in the evening when she arrived in front of her house and Sunako's heart skipped a beat when she noticed that the lights of the house across the road were on. She took a deep breath and slowly walked towards it.

\--*--

Sunako looked at the door infront of her and was hesitant at first but decided to knock the door. It was opened by Takenaga. She tried to peeked inside and saw a red haired girl sitting on the floor and was writing something on the table in the living room.

Sunako could see the sweat that was starting to form on Takenaga's forehead.

"Sunako! Good evening!" Takenaga greeted and forced a smile on his face.

The red haired girl stood up and walked towards them.

"Good evening!" The girl greeted. Sunako could not help but to admire the beauty infront of her. She just smiled in response.

"Sunako, this is Noi, my classmate. We are just doing our school project." The black haired guy said in a defensive manner. "Noi, this is my friend Sunako." Takenaga added.

 _Friend_.

"Nice to meet you Noi-san." Sunako greeted and forced a smile.

"Would you like to come inside Sunako. We are about to have dinner." Takenaga said.

"It's alright. Thank you but I already ate dinner." She lied and tried to think of an excuse. "I was just stopping by... to-..to return the book I borrowed to you Takenaga." Sunako got something from her bag, a book and was about to hand it over to Takenaga when she noticed Takenaga's hand. She tried to look for something but she couldn't find it. Takenaga also noticed her reaction and just smiled. A sad smil

"I should be going now. Thank you and have a good night." Sunako bowed and walked away.

 _The ring._

Takenaga looked at Sunako leaving with sadness in his eyes and closed the door.

After a while, a shadow moved behind the tree outside Takenaga's house and looked at Sunako's house.

 _That black haired guy again? Just who is he to her?_

\--*--

... reviews are welcome! :)


	4. Feelings

\--*--

"It's alright. Thank you but I already ate dinner." She lied and tried to think of an excuse. "I was just stopping by... to-..to return the book I borrowed to you Takenaga." Sunako got something from her bag, a book and was about to hand it over to Takenaga when she noticed Takenaga's hand. She tried to look for something but she couldn't find it. Takenaga also noticed her reaction and just smiled.

"I should be going now. Thank you and have a good night." Sunako bowed and walked away.

The ring.

Takenaga looked at Sunako leaving with sadness in his eyes and closed the door.

After a while, a shadow moved behind the tree outside Takenaga's house and looked at Sunako's house.

That black haired guy again? Just who is he to her?

\--*--

Sunako was about to go to bed when her phone rang. She looked at the name registered on the screen and decided not to answer the call. Her phone kept on ringing. After a while, she received a text message.

 _Sunako, let's meet at lunch at our meeting place. I will explain to you everything._

-Takenaga

Sunako took a deep breath and turned off the light in her room.

The next day, Sunako's mind was not at peace because of what she saw last night. Good thing that no blond haired guy would try to evade her life again.

When she was about to enter the room, her eyes stopped to a blond haired guy sitting next to her chair. She walked to take a seat.

"Sunako! How are you?" the guy beside her greeted with a smile. Her female classmates glared at her.

Sunako just glared at the guy with "you should not talk to me".

Kyohei just smiled to Sunako.

Lunchtime came and she was about to get out from the room when a hand grabbed her arm. _This seems like de ja vu._

Sunako glared at the guy holding her arm and kicked him.

"That's painful!" Kyohei said while holding his stomach.

"Hmph!" Sunako left and walked fast away from the guy.

When she arrived at the meeting place, Takenaga was already there smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Sunako, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday."

"It's okay. I understand." Sunako smiled.

"I made lunch for you." Sunako was about to get it from her bag when Takenaga spoke.

"About our engagement, I'm sorry Sunako. I know that like me you are also forced in this. I will to my parents this weekend to dissolve our engagement."

Sunako was speechless and just stared at him. Takenaga hugged her.

From the second floor of the school building a blond haired guy saw it.

 _What a scene? Just what is there relationship?_

"It's okay Takenaga. We can still be friends right?"

"Of course!"

Ah, your lunch." Sunako gave the lunch box to Takenaga which he gladly accepted. "Ah, I should be going now. I forget I still have something important thing to do." Sunako forced a smile and left.

 _I hope everything will be alright._ Takenaga thought.

\--*--

...reviews are welcome! :)

I'm sorry if some of the characters are acting out of their character. :)


	5. New Friend

\--*--

"About our engagement, I'm sorry Sunako. I know that like me you are also forced in this. I will to my parents this weekend to dissolve our engagement."

Sunako was speechless and just stared at him. Takenaga hugged her.

From the second floor of the school building a blond haired guy saw it.

What a scene? Just what is there relationship?

"It's okay Takenaga. We can still be friends right?"

"Of course!"

Ah, your lunch." Sunako gave the lunch box to Takenaga which he gladly accepted. "Ah, I should be going now. I forget I still have something important thing to do." Sunako forced a smile and left.

I hope everything will be alright. Takenaga thought.

\--*--

When Sunako was far from the place, she decided to run towards the building where her next class will be while holding back her tears, then she bumped to someone.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright Miss." a blond haired guy smiled at her. "I also apologize. I'm really a klutz."

She smiled at the person infront of her. She was about to go when the guy called her attention.

"Excuse me Miss. I would like to ask if you know where this room is located."

The guy showed a piece of paper to her where his subjects and room are written.

"We are in the same class." Sunako happily said.

"Really? I'm happy to hear that. By the way, I'm Yuki and you?"

"Sunako."

"Have you eaten your lunch?" The guy innocently asked her.

Sunako's mind seemed to be at peace infront of this person and he has a calming atmosphere around him.

"No, but I'm about to eat my lunch. How about you?"

"Same. I have my lunch inside my bag. Do you know a place where we can eat?"

 _Yes_. She was about to say it but was stopped when she remembered those words.

 _About our engagement, I'm sorry Sunako. I know that like me you are also forced in this kind of setup. I will to my parents this weekend to dissolve it._

"Sunako, are you alright?" Yuki asked when he saw the sudden sadness in Sunako's expression.

"Yes. I'm alright!" Sunako forced a smile. "Ah, I think I know of a place to eat. It is just close to our classroom."

"Really?"

They went to the place and Sunako saw a familiar person sleeping on the bench. The place is a wide veranda on the second floor. It was her second time to be there.

She looked at Yuki and saw a concerned look on his face while looking at the sleeping form.

"It's alright. Don't mind him. There is still another some chairs to sit." Sunako pointed at the two armchairs opposite to where the person was sleeping.

Yuki smiled and together with Sunako headed to the armchairs nearby.

"So, Yuki I haven't seen you during the first day of class."

"I was busy with moving my things." Yuki said as he opened his lunch box.

"You are not from here?" Sunako get her lunchbox from her bag and opened it.

"Yes. Wow! Did you cook all of that? Oishiisou (It looks delicious.)"

"Thanks." Sunako smiled. "Let's eat."

"Itadakimasu (Thanks for the food)" They both said and started eating.

They shared their food. Sunako was about to eat the last piece of shrimp tempura using her chopsticks to get it when a hand suddenly get it from her lunchbox."

"That was good!" Kyohei said.

Sunako glared at him.

\--*--

...reviews are welcome! :)

I'm sorry if some of the characters are acting out of their character. :)


	6. Their Group?

\--*--

Yuki and Sunako shared their food. Sunako was about to eat the last piece of shrimp tempura using her chopsticks to get it when a hand suddenly get it from her lunchbox."

"That was good!" Kyohei said.

Sunako glared at him.

\--*--

"Who said, you can talk to me?" Sunako glared at Kyohei.

"Me." Kyohei confidently said.

"Who is that?" Kyohei looked at Yuki suspiciously. _First was the black-haired guy, now this blond_. _I'm not jealous, just curious._

"My friend. Now go!" Sunako said sharply.

"Are you having a lovers quarrel guys?" Yuki innocently asked bewildered by their actions.

"No!" Sunako answered while glaring at Yuki who was now afraid while Kyohei just chuckled.

"We better go now Yuki or we will be late." Sunako immediately picked up her lunchbox and left the place with Yuki. Kyohei just followed the two.

When they arrived in the classroom, her classmates glared daggers at Sunako when they saw that she was with two good looking guys (Kyohei and Yuki). She sat on her chair and motioned for Yuki to sit next to her as it was the available seat she could find at that time. While Kyohei sat at the back of her.

 _They seem close though. Just friends?_ Kyohei thought.

 _I can't stand that creature of light! Kyohei!_ Sunako thought.

Yuki on the other hand could feel a strong aura emitted from his two new found "friends"?

When their professor entered the room. He introduced Yuki to the class and decided to give them a group activity. They were free to choose three people to be in their group.

Kyohei and Yuki could feel the unsettling atmosphere around their classmates while looking at them. Their classmates looked at them like a piece of meat ready to be devoured. Before they could lauch their attack, Kyohei raised his hand.

"Sir. Yuki, Sunako and I are in the same group." Kyohei said triumphantly much to the discouragement of his classmates.

"Okay. Now, for each group, kindly prepare a piece of paper with your names on it and submit it to me."

Sunako glared daggers at Kyohei while Yuki just smiled sheepishly.

Their professor gave them a one week deadline for a presentation about their chosen cuisine.

It was by coincidence really, that the three have the same major and subject schedule. After the class, Sunako decided to go home immediately but was stopped by Kyohei.

"What's the rush?"

"Let go!" She was about to kick Kyohei when Yuki spoke.

"Ne, Sunako-chan. We should do our research and decide what to present."

Kyohei smiled smugly.

"Fine. Let's go to the library." Sunako said in defeat.

 _I hope I'm not going to melt!_

\--*--

...reviews are welcome! :)

I'm sorry if some of the characters are acting out of their character. :)


	7. The Meeting

\--*--

The library had a few people when they arrived. They decided to find a seat.

"Okay. So, what cuisine should we be presenting?" Sunako asked.

"We live in Japan, so Japanese cuisine, shrimp tempura." Kyohei suggested.

Sunako glared at Kyohei.

"I agree with Kyohei, Sunako." Yuki innocently said.

They tried to do some research about Japanese cuisine and it was almost 6:30 in the evening, when they decided to go home.

"Hey, Sunako! What are you going to have for dinner?" Kyohei asked.

"None of your business!"

They heard a loud growl and looked at Yuki.

"I'm sorry guys." He laughed nervously while holding his stomach.

"Ah. Let's eat dinner in my house, Yuki!" Sunako said.

"Is it alright?"

"Yes. Based on what you told me, my house is probably close to your house."

"Hey! What about me? Let's eat shrimp tempura!" Kyohei said.

"Help yourself. Go home!" Sunako said to Kyohei.

Kyohei didn't listen to Sunako and instead follow them. Sunako was tired to banter with him so she didn't mind him and allowed him to follow.

"Okay! You can eat but don't be picky!" Sunako glared at Kyohei.

They arrived in the place but Sunako was surprised when she saw that the lights were on. When she opened the door, she was more surprised.

"Auntie?"

Her auntie knowingly smiled at her when she saw the two good-looking guys behind her beloved niece.

\--*--

... reviews are welcome!"


	8. Sunako's Aunt

\--*--

"Auntie! What are you doing here?" Sunako was surprised to see her auntie inside the house.

Kyohei and Yuki looked at the beautiful woman infront of them, she flipped her brunette hair and her orange eyes were gleaming with happiness when she looked at Sunako.

"I just missed my beloved niece. Ho ho ho! I see you got company." Sunako's aunt winked at the two boys behind her niece.

"Auntie! They are my classmates."

"Oh. I'm happy that Sunako has made friends. Please get inside boys. I prepared delicious dinner for all of us."

Kyohei and Yuki got inside the house and Sunako's aunt whispered something to Sunako.

"Takenaga is also coming." Sunako stood dumbfounded upon hearing those words.

Kyohei somewhat caught what Sunako's auntie whispered to her and his eyebrows furrowed. _Takenaga? Why is he coming?_

They were sitting in the living room and having a small chat.

"Hello boys! I'm Mine! Sunako's aunt."

"Hello Auntie." Yuki greeted her.

"What did you just called me? Auntie!? Auntie? Did I just hear it right?!" Yuki was scared of the aura Sunako's auntie was emitting. Kyohei just stared at her.

"Well, whatever. What's your name?" The aura immediately vanished and Sunako's auntie smiled again to the two boys.

"I'm Yuki." Yuki nervously said.

"I'm Kyohei." He noticed that Sunako was awfully quiet sitting across them and kept on looking at the floor. _What's with her?_

"Nice to meet you." Sunako's auntie happily said. "Alright boys, we are still waiting for another person before we eat dinner."

Then, they suddenly heard a soft knock on the door.

"I think, he is already here! Oh! I can't wait to introduce him to you!"

Sunako's aunt hurriedly opened the door.

"Takenaga! I'm glad to see you here. Come inside!"

(... _to be continued_.)

\--*--

... reviews are welcome! :)

I apologize if some of the characters are acting out of their characters. :)


	9. The Revelation

\--*--

"Takenaga! I'm glad to see you here. Come inside!" Sunako's auntie happily said to Takenaga.

When Takegana went inside, he was surprised to see the other two visitors.

"Takenaga, these two handsome boys are Sunako's friends. No need to be jealous. Sunako, why don't you introduce them to one another."

Sunako nervously stood and walked towards Takenaga. Kyohei noticed the ring Takenaga was wearing. _Could it be?_

"Takenaga, these are my classmates, Kyohei and Yuki."

"Nice to meet you." Yuki stood and politely bowed his head while Kyohei remained seated and slightly smiled.

"Nice to meet you two." Takenaga smiled at them.

THEY were eating when suddenly Sunako's aunt asked both Sunako and Takenaga. "Have you both decided the wedding date?"

Both Yuki and Kyohei stopped eating and looked at Sunako.

"Oh boys, you might be wondering why I asked that question. You see... Sunako and Takenaga are engaged."

(... _to be continued_.)

\--*--

... reviews are welcome! :)

I apologize if some of the characters are acting out of their characters. :)


	10. Looking from afar

\--*--

Both Kyohei and Yuki were surprised upon hearing what Sunako's auntie said.

 _That explains everything._ Kyohei thought.

"Wow! Congratulations Sunako." Yuki happily said. Kyohei tried to smile but no matter how happy he looked outside, there was still a sudden pain in his chest.

Throughout the whole dinner, Kyohei remained silent and just listened to the conversation. Kyohei left with Yuki without looking at Sunako.

Days passed after that night, Sunako noticed that Kyohei no longer bothered her. They just talked about their upcoming project and nothing more.

 _I don't care. This is good, I will be away from the creature of light._ Sunako thought.

Sunako received a message from Takenaga to meet him during lunch at their usual meeting place.

"Sunako, I haven't told our families about my decision to dissolve our engagement, I couldn't find the right time." Takenaga said.

"That's alright."

"In the upcoming gathering, I'm going to tell them."

"Okay, I understand." Sunako who was expecting a pain in her heart but she felt nothing.

Unbeknowst to them a pair of eyes was watching their every move from the second floor of the building situated across them.

"There you are Kyohei! I was looking all over for you." A red-haired handsome man approached him.

"Why are you looking for me Ranmaru?"

"Auntie said, be sure to attend the party."

"I'm not in the mood for it. Kindly tell my mother that."

"Okay. Why are you sulking here? It's not like you."

Ranmaru followed Kyohei's gaze and saw a black haired boy and a long haired girl talking under a tree.

"Do you know them?" Ranmaru asked.

"Partly."

"I see. I will go now. See you"

Ranmaru walked away while Kyohei looked at the pair one more time before going inside the room.

"Kyohei, are you avoiding Sunako?" Yuki innocently asked when he saw Kyohei.

"Of course not."

"But it looks like it." Yuki couldn't help but to feel sad.

 _(...to be continued.)_

\--*--

I apologize if some of the characters are acting out of their characters. :)

...reviews are welcome! :)


	11. The Party

\--*--

During the gathering of their families, Sunako sat next to Takenaga nervously. Everyone was present except for Sunako's parents because they were currently outside the country.

"I would like to announce something." Takenaga called out the attention of the people around him.

"Sunako and I decided to dissolve our engagement." He continued.

The people were flabbergasted and froze for a moment before a man with features similar to Takenaga spoke.

"What's the meaning of this?" The man angrily asked.

"Love without marriage is impossible for me dad."

Sunako remained silent.

"We can't force two hearts to beat as one." Sunako's auntie said.

"Do you have someone you like?" Takenaga's father asked him.

"I can't really say it for now."

"I understand." Takenaga's father looked at Sunako with a sad expression on his face.

The gathering ended and Sunako's engagement with Takenaga was dissolved.

After one week, Sunako's auntie received an invitation to a party, she decided to bring Sunako along.

"Sunako, auntie will go to a party the day after tomorrow. I want you to come with me." Sunako's auntie said.

"I have already prepared a beautiful dress for you. If you say no, I would confiscate all your scary collections." Sunako's auntie continued without waiting for the other person's reply.

Sunako left with no choice but to come with her auntie to the party.

People from wealthy families gathered at the party. There were many beautiful young ladies hoping to snatch away the heart of the sole heir of the Takano Group of Companies.

Sunako who was forced to attend the party just sat at the corner eating a lot of food.

She was about to eat the last piece of shrimp tempura on her plate when someone picked it up, a familiar blond haired boy stood infront of her.

"Radiant creature, why are you here?" Sunako glared at him.

"Just eating free food, and you?" Kyohei asked Sunako.

"I was forced to attend the party by my auntie."

"Hey, do you want to see an interesting place?"

Sunako looked at the hall full of people, then she nooded.

They went out and walked towards the garden full of beautiful flowers, the light of the full moon made the place picturesque.

Kyohei sat on the grass, Sunako did the same.

Meanwhile on the balcony of the second floor of the hotel where the party was held, two women saw them.

"He looks good with my niece."

"You're right. Shall I announce it to everyone?"

 _(... to be continued.)_

\--*--

I apologize if some of the characters are acting out of their characters. :)

... reviews are welcome! :)


	12. An Awkward Situation

\--*--

They were sitting next to each other under the night sky filled with stars. The gentle scent of the wind carried the scent of the fragrant flowers around them. They could hear the faint music coming from the party.

"Hey creature of light! Did you go here alone?" Sunako suddenly asked.

"Secret." Kyohei smiled at Sunako.

Sunako glared at Kyohei and there was silence between them. They just sat there comfortably.

After a while, a person wearing a formal attire approached them telling them to go back to the party, he bowed slightly and left.

"I think it's already time for the main event of the party. The first public appearance of the sole heir of the Takano group of companies." Kyohei said while helping Sunako to stand up.

"Whoever is the heir of the Takano Group of Companies has nothing to do with us." Sunako said while dusting her gown.

"You mean you have no intention to snatch his heart away?" Kyohei asked.

Sunako glared at him. "Of course not. I don't have any intention to do that. His love life has nothing to do with me!"

"Of course, it has nothing to do with you. You don't even know him." Kyohei teased her when they entered the hall filled with lovely music and people dressed in elegant clothing.

Sunako was about to hit Kyohei when the music suddenly stopped.

"May I present my son, Kyohei Takano and his fiancé." A blond woman who was wearing an elegant gown spoke, standing next to her was a tall handsome man.

Her voice caught everyone's attention. She motioned for Kyohei to come infront; the people followed her gaze and looked at Kyohei and Sunako curiously. Some ladies were captivated on how handsome Kyohei was.

Sunako was about to turned around and escaped from the situation when Kyohei held her hands.

 _(...to be continued.)_

\--*--

I apologize if some of the characters are acting out of their characters. :)

... reviews are welcome! :)


	13. His fiance?

\--*--

He held Sunako's hand and walked towards his parents.

Sunako glared at Kyohei. _I think I'm going to melt!_

"I never thought that you will be my fiancé." Kyohei whispered to Sunako.

Sunako's heart skipped a beat upon hearing those words coming out from Kyohei's mouth. _Fiance?_ _Where are you auntie?_!

She looked around and saw many people looking at them. She also saw Takenaga with a pretty red-haired girl standing close to him.

Sunako tried to break free from Kyohei's hold but she couldn't pull her hand.

"Hello Sunako!" The woman who spoke earlier happily greeted her while the man standing next to the woman smiled at Sunako. "I welcome you to our family."

Sunako didn't know how to respond, she just smiled nervously and held Kyohei's hand tighter.

Kyohei smiled at her. "Please excuse us." He led Sunako towards the center of the room where many eyes followed their every movement.

Sunako wanted to escape from their gazes but the music started to play, she had no choice but to dance.

Two lovely people dancing at the center of the room with a soft music playing in the background, their movements were slow and soft yet captivating, all eyes were on them.

 _(...to be continued.)_

\--*--

I apologize if some of the characters are acting out of their characters. :)

...reviews are welcome! :)


End file.
